Granrran
WARNING: Spoilers ahead! Granrran is the British main protagonist of Team Four Star's Pokémon Shield NUZLOCKE. Granrran's name comes from the combination of Gran't and Ki'rran. Granrran became a Gym Challenger like Hop as a step towards defeating Hop's older brother, the Galar Champion Leon. Biography Granrran grew up around Wooloo her entire life and was a shepherd (or rather, a SHE-pherd). Team Sogsworth♂: (nicknamed Soggy; The Drippy Son; Granrran's Drizzile; Starter received from Champion Leon; he's so wet and nervous because he's afraid germs, is constantly spraying himself with Anti-Bacterial Hand Sanitizer, also spits Windex; likes getting bird-fed with spits; his hair/wig is long enough that it not only covers his eyes but also makes it look like he's not paying attention to the audience; as a Drizzile hogging the attention and handling all the dangerous work and being the answer to many situations has gone to his head making him prideful but also strong, confident, and making him much more comfortable with who he is as a person) Type: Water Item: Mystic Water Ability: Torrent I, Mumzy♂: (also known as Mumzy the First; Granrran's Corvisquire; always likes making big entrances every time he shows up somewhere like Dio from Jojo's Bizzare Adventures, has now dressed up as Dio, "You thought it was Rookiedee '''BUT IT WAS I, MUMZY!!!!"; the strength of Mumzy will make the mouth of any girl go numb for him) Type: Flying Item: Sharp Beak Ability: Unnerve '''TONKA♀: (also known as TONKAHATA101; Granrran's Carkol; Rough and Tumble Rock n' Roll Girl; has Takahata101's glasses and hair; her catchphrase/slogan is "Now that's what I'm tonking about!; eats with her butthole similar to a starfish and their exhaust pipe; "All these '''Ancient Powerful' fossils are going straight to your face and not in a museum'') Type: Rock/Fire Item: Shell Bell Ability: Steam Engine Jim Simmons♂: (Granrran's Galarian Linoone; captured in first raid battle; an epic rock star, big fan of the band called KISS) Type: Dark/Normal Ability: Pick Up Bedgar♂: '''(short for '''Better Edgar since beggars can't be choosers, can't get any Bedgar than this, you Bedgar watch out, you Bedgar not cry, Bedgar not pout and he's telling you why; Granrran's Skorupi; joined the party after killing Edgar Roach, now shares a soul with Edgar; likes making puns; likes Santa Claus and Christmas Songs/Carols, wears a Santa outfit; the first time a traitor/killer with blood on their hands has been caught/hired, a friend that wanted to eliminate the toxic parts of Granrran's life, Bedgar and Necrozma are actual murderers and the biggest threats to the lives of Pokemon, doesn't know when to stop killing) Type: Poison/Bug Ability: ??? BabyDownload♂: (Granrran's Toxel; a literal baby given to Granrran to take care of) Type: Electric/Poison Ability: Rattled 'PC Box' Chips♂: (Granrran's Magikarp; has a job delivering fast food) Type: Water Ability: Swift Swim GerChewd♀: (Granrran's Chewtle; her name is the sound that she makes, has the voice of Homestar, has false teeth, constantly spits out dentures as an attack) Type: Water Ability: ??? Magikarp♀: (Granrran's Magikarp that she got through trading Skworvette's corpse) Type: Water Ability: Swift Swim Dodgy Hare♂: (Granrran's Bunnelby; his actual ears are deaf, his nostrils work as his ears to hear things) Type: Normal Ability: ??? GreenKetchup♀: (Granrran's Shellder; magic shell that spits water; climbs into another shell that she stole from someone else to use Withdraw; creates and gives the best water to other people) Type: Water Ability: Shell Armor SweatPatch♀: (Granrran's Bounsweet; a very sweaty cherry girl, possibly suffering from hyperhydrosis) Type: Grass Ability: ??? Disney'sBolt♀: (Granrran's Electrike;) Type: Electric Ability: Static Gillishootie♀: (Granrran's Arrokuda;) Type: Water Ability: Swift Swim Terrii♀: (Granrran's Binacle; Rad girl, always waving her arms and giving people high fives) Type: Rock/Water Jigbillie♀: (Granrran's Galarion Stunfisk; when her teeth are clammed together she kisses with her hands; has probably severed and torn apart hands with her teeth) Type: Ground/Steel Dabbinporte♂: (prefers SIR Dabbinporte; Granrran's Koffing; a master of memes;) Type: Poison Like-a-Toni♂: (Granrran's Gossifleur;) Type: Grass Frogquake♂: (Granrran's Palpitoad;) Type: Water/Ground Nickit: (Granrran's Nickit that she got by trading Edgar Roach's corpse (after she pissed on it)) Type: Dark 'Deaths That Shall Not Be Missed' Skworvette♂: (Granrran's Skwovet; killed by a wild Growlithe) Type: Normal Ability: Cheek Pouch Edgar Roach♂: (Granrran's Dottler; a mind-melting insect; gambling addict; is afraid of bugs despite being a big himself; killed by the wild Skorupi that would eventually become Bedgar, soul now resides in the body of Bedgar, was one level away from evolving; Edgar was an artist that liked to think, he just wanted people to see his movies but he couldn't even make it on YouTube) Type: Bug/Psychic Item: Shed Shell Ability: Swarm Trivia *Granrran is the third female NUZLOCKE protagonist, behind Kilchan and Maqubi. *Granrran's officially preferred number on her uniform is 300. *Granrran's birthday is December 17th. *Granrran speaks in a Cockney accent. *She wears gloves because, like Sogsworth, she is terrified of germs. *She may or may not be a 1000-year-old space alien, according to Kirran. **The biggest hint to this are the suspiciously extra terrestrial stars in her eyes. Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Shield Category:Heroes Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Waifus Category:Guest Characters Category:Humans Category:Aliens